A Fenton Family Camp Out
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Jameson Yorkland, Danny's grandson, has a interesting camp out with his family, When it's the Fenton Family Guy Camp Out. Set in Phantom Three universe.


Alex: Welcome to Jameson Yorkland's story. Jameson is the son of Danny's youngest daughter, Daphne. So lets get started.

* * *

><p>"Jamie!"<p>

Jameson Yorkland sighed as it sat up from his nice napping spot and looked up to see his three friends. First was Ezra Aaronson, a Jewish boy with messy black hair and glasses, next to him was his girlfriend, Maya Ellis, a slightly skinny looking girl with curly hair, and last was their friend, Whitney Blackstone, was looking at Jameson concerned.

"You skipped class again," Ezra stated, "You know Mr. Young going to call your mom."

Jameson sigh, "Let him. I hate his class. He's an ass. "

"Jamie," Whitney sighed trying to hold his hand but he pushed her away.

Jameson knew Whitney was into him, but Whitney could have anyone, what she didn't need was him. Jameson was the youngest Phantom sure, but that's all he got going for him. He was no good at sports, school, or even being a Phantom.

"Stop being so emo!" Maya complained playfully hitting him.

"No! Help!" Jameson cried playfully as Maya, Whitney, and Ezra all playfully piled on him in a dogpile.

In the commotion Jameson didn't notice, an African looking boy and a Middle Eastern looking one coming up still they were standing beside them look down at him.

"Ja-me-son," the Middle Eastern looking one sang as he kneeled beside him.

"Ju-Jude?" Jameson asked looking up at his cousin then glanced at the other one who was smiling, "Lucas?"

Maya, Ezra, and Whitney immediately jumped off and looked at them shockingly, "As in Lucas and Jude Fenton?"

Jude winked at the girls, "Yep! We came to pick up Jameson, while Jake and Josh got Dusty."

"Huh?" Jameson commented as he looked confused before Lucas reminded him, "The camping trip."

Jameson looked at them confused, "Oh."

"Yep, it's time for the Fenton Male Family camp out!"

"Oh no."

"Oh YEAH!"

…

Jameson was not very happy as he was squeezed in-between Dusty and Jude, as his uncles, Luke and Levi sat up front driving.

The youngest Fenton was starting to wish he had ridden with his Uncles Stephen and Nathan. But quickly changed his mind as he realized that would have involved being squeezed in-between Jake and Josh like Lucas was.

Which made Jameson realize, "Hey where's Papa Danny? He's coming right?"

"Yeah, he went to pick up Damon, Jesse, Edward, and John," Luke replied calmly as he stopped the truck and climbed out.

"Really?" Jude made a face and Jameson was inclined to make a one too.

While they could understand Damon, Damon Fenton, coming along since the young man was the son of Danny's clone, Dani Fenton, it was a stretch for Danny to include John Oaks, Great Aunt Jazz's Husband, His son-in-law Edward Michaels, and his son Jesse.

Jameson barley remembered spending time with Jesse actually.

As Jameson piled out after Dusty, he found him and Dusty in hugs from Jake and Josh.

"Jay! Dust!" Jake smiled as he ruffled their hair, "It's been too long!"

"You saw them last week," Jude pointed out as he patted his cousin on the back.

"Watch it, Magic boy," Jake joked giving him a playful punch.

Jameson rolled his eyes as he looked around at the camp site and saw that Lucas, Nathan, and Stephen had already began putting up the tents. But not very well.

Levi tsked before looking at his son, "Jude, if you will?"

The wizard rolled his eyes as he waved his hand and blue appeared around the tents stuff as it began spinning around and putting itself together.

"Thanks, Jude," Nathan called over as Stephen sighed and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Lazy much," Luke picked a little at Levi.

"This is why I had children," Levi replied jokingly.

...

Eventually Danny did arrive with the last half of the group to fine his family having a blast.

Seems that had broken into teams and had been having a tournament and judging by the screams from the crowd it looked to be tied and down to Jude and Jameson.

"Wow," the young boy, Jesse, commented.

"Yeah, It never gets old," Damon added as he pulled out his camera and began snapping pictures of Jameson dodging the blasts sent at him.

Jude created ice shards and fire them at Jameson, the younger Phantom rolled out of the way and created an ecto-chain to snag him. The chain wrapped around Jude's leg and pulled him down and Jameson took that moment as he jumped on his cousin creating a ecto-knife and held it to his neck.

"JAMESON!"

"DUDE!"

"PUT THAT AWAY!"

Jameson blinked as he looked at the knife against his cousin's neck.

Jude looked worriedly at Jameson, "Jay?"

Jameson's dismissed the knife as Luke and Nathan pulled him off Jude as Levi went to check on Jude as he rubbed his neck, "Jameson, you okay?"

"Sorry…Reflexes you know…" Jameson replied as Luke and Nathan let him go.

"Right," Jude replied not totally convinced.

…..

Jameson laid down in the tent with his tentmates: Josh, Jesse, and Dusty. Jameson felt bad for Lucas who was rooming with Jude and Jake.

"So, Jameson Patrick Yorkland," Josh scolded, "Do you wanna talk about that fight with Jude today?"

Jameson glared at his cousin, "No, I don't,_ Joshua_."

"Don't call me Joshua," Josh scolded playfully slapping him, "Only Wilhelm can."

"Wilhelm?" Jesse asked confused raising his eyebrow, descended from Jazz Fenton means nosey-nosey.

"His boyfriend," Dusty commented as he looked up from his comic book, a comic book about a fictionalized version of him.

"Boyfriend?!" Jameson laughed thinking it was a joke till he looked at Josh and his blushing face, "Wait. He is? Your gay?!"

"You didn't know?" Jesse asked surprised as Jameson, Dusty, and Josh all look at him confused and surprised, "It was there if you looked hard enough. Hints and clues were there."

"…Right…"

"But dude, you never told us," Dusty complained, "Does your brother know? Sister? Papa Danny?"

"You never asked," Josh replied annoyed "Jake doesn't, Mom and Raven do, Nana Sam and Papa Danny do, so does Grandfather Nikolas and you guys."

"When are you telling everyone else?" Jesse asked interested in the situation sitting up in his sleeping bag.

"When I introduce Wilhelm, it not there busy who I love," Josh explained with a stubborn look in his face, "Besides being gay isn't that big a deal anymore, especially since Congress made same-sex marriage legal. Plus, can you see anyone in our family giving a shit?"

"True," Jameson commented sighing.

"Jay, though, talk to me. What was up with that fight?" Josh commented going back Jameson.

"I…I…" Jameson sighed siting up, "I know I don't fight like a Fenton. And I'm not. I'm Yorkland, not Fenton."

"Jameson," Dusty said softly.

"No, I don't feel like I belong a lot," Jameson continued, "Maybe that why I feel anger."

"Jameson," Jesse commented panting his shoulder, "Every Fenton, everybody, has a reason to not think they belong. Look at me, I'm a Fenton. But not the one everyone expects when I say I'm related to Uncle Danny."

That's right. Jesse is a Fenton but not a Phantom. Jameson is a Fenton and a Phantom.

"You do belong," Josh added slapping his leg, "And you do fight like a Phantom. Just no more knifes to Jude's neck. Malak would kill us."

Jameson laughed as he sighed and laid down, "This will be a good week in."

Danny would was eavesdropping outside the tent and smiled.

* * *

><p>Alex: Thanks for reading. Review and Ill see ya again real soon.<p> 


End file.
